Flavia
Flavia (フラヴィア Furavia) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara17.html In the English version she is voiced by Tara Platt. Profile Like her friend and rival, Basilio, Flavia is one of the Khans of Ferox; the East-Khan. She is brave, heroic, strong-minded woman; like a reliable big sister. She is a hero of women who yields to no man, but treats her opponents equally no matter who they are. She has a side of her that pays attention to her surroundings and has an attention to detail. She is the potential mother of Morgan. She likes doing push ups the most in the army. Her birthday is October 28th. For years Flavia was bested by Basilio in the Feroxi Tournament. However with Plegia and the Risen threatening Ylisse, Chrom came to Flavia for aid. Unfortunately, since she was not the Head-Khan at the time, she could not provide the forces and help they needed. However, amazed by their skills after besting her boarder guard Raimi, Flavia asks for Chrom to be her champion at Arena Ferox so she can become the Head-Khan. Chrom defeats Basilio's new champion, Marth, making Flavia the new Head-Khan. With the new seat in power, she provides Chrom with the necessary troops and provisions to fight off Plegia and the Risen. Flavia aids Chrom throughout the war between Plegia and Ylisse. After the defeat of Gangrel, Flavia returns to Ferox to repair her country in the aftermath of the war. Conquest of Valm Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, the continent of Ylisse is threatened by the continent of Valm lead by Walhart the Conqueror. Basilio and Flavia round up troops from Ferox to join the Ylissean army to quell the impending invasion. After capturing Steinger Foretress, word arrives that the armies sent to attack the Valm nation to the north and the Sonshin country to the south were crushed. The Avatar suggests sending a small group to the north to stall Walhart, which Basilio volunteers to lead. Lucina warns Basilio that he will die if he goes since in the same attempt in her time, Basilio dies. Basilio, still decides to go but, Flavia joins him to increase the odds of survival. However upon entering Valmese soil a single figure begins to mow down the force, Walhart. Walhart and Basilio engage in battle, leaving Basilio gravely wounded. Flavia joins in and protects Basilio enough for him to land one great blow on the Conqueror. However the Conqueror stands and deals the final blow to Basilio. Flavia tries to help Basilio recover, but knowing the extent of his wound, he gives Flavia the red Jewel, Gules to deliver to Chrom and tells her to leave him before she is killed. Flavia quickly rushes back to Chrom's army and deliver's the news of the West-Khan and gives Chrom Gules to place in the Fire Emblem. During her support conversations with the Avatar, she attempts to persuade the Avatar into working as a Feroxi tactician after the war ends. She gives up in the end, believing that the Avatar won't agree because he/she is only a great tactician when working for Chrom. However, if the Avatar is male, an S-rank conversation can occur, where the Avatar will agree to her proposal, believing that he must be more open to different strategies. In her support conversations with Basilio, the two Khans will converse a little bit about their personal lives, as well as helping each other to turn Feroxi into a better place In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Hero |10 |48 |25 |5 |28 |26 |21 |23 |11 |6 | Sol Armsthrift Patience | Sword - A Axe - B | Silver Sword Short Axe |} Hard Mode | Hero |10 |53 |28 |6 |32 |30 |24 |25 |13 |6 | Sol Armsthrift Patience | Sword - A Axe - B | Silver Sword Short Axe |} Lunatic Mode | Hero |10 |58 |31 |7 |35 |35 |27 |27 |14 |6 | Sol Armsthrift Patience | Sword - A Axe - B | Silver Sword Short Axe |} Growth Rates |95% |55% |20% |70% |65% |55% |40% |30% |} Support *Basilio *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Flavia is her mother) Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Some thugs picked their last fight with me. What kind of strumpet did they take me for?" (Exp) Level Up Quotes *"I know I've made bigger strides than this!" (4-5 stats up) *"Like I say: rap on some foes, reap the rewards." (2-3 stats up) Confession Final Chapter Quotes Class Change Quote *"Ha ha! I feel younger already!" Battle Quotes Dual Support *"You're still in this!" *"Now we're talking!" *"Go ahead!" *"Exciting!" *"I'll stay close." *"Right..." *"Finish it!" *"Leave it to me!" *"They're all yours!" *"An easy win!" Dual Strike *"I'm here." *"You look confused!" *"Here I come!" *"Allow me!" *"We're not done yet!" Dual Guard *"Careful!" *"I think not!" Critical *"Bye now!" *"Step aside!" *"I could crush you!" Enemy Defeated *"Ha!" *"That was quick." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Outstanding." *"Thank you." Etymology Flavia's name is an Italian variation of the Latin surname "Flavius". Both names mean "blond," or "with blond hair," likely referencing her hair color. The Flavian Dynasty was a Roman Imperial Dynasty which ruled the Roman Empire between the years 69 and 96 AD and is known for several significant military accomplishments. Gallery File:Flavia.jpg|Flavia's portrait in Awakening. File:flavia confession.jpg|Flavia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Flaviaconfession.jpg|Flavia's full confession. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters